Sorrow
by SilentSniper
Summary: Love always made a person feel warm, but for Black Lady all that exist was darkness. She met her other self, Small Lady Serenity at the Gates of Time. Black Lady decided there will be no more sorrow.


Sorrow  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
"Where am I?" a sad sounding voice asked.   
  
A little girl with pink hair that was tied into two buns and had blood red eyes was walking in the dark mist. Her navy blue uniform billowed in the icy wind. Her small feet carried her somewhere without her mind knowing where she was going. She was frightened and cold.   
  
"Mama...." she whispered. She defied her mother and stepped into the forbidden door. All because she wanted to be brave like her. Now she regretted it...She was lost and nobody knew where she was. Soon the child grew weary and collapsed on her knees. Tears seeped out of her ruby red eyes and onto her round cheeks. The tears landed on her tiny hands with plip plops. Her shoulders shook with heavy sobs. Everything seemed so hopeless.  
  
"Don't cry..." a soft voice said.  
  
The pink haired girl looked up and around the vast space. She hugged herself in fright and squeezed her eyes shut. She thought that nobody was here. She stiffened when a soft touch wiped away her tears. She raised her head and found herself staring at a graceful figure. It was a young woman who was clad in a tight black velvet gown with slits on the sides. Long bubblegum pink hair flowed in the gentle breeze from two pointed buns much like her own and had ruby red eyes. The resemblance was uncanny. The woman's delicate fingers were cupping the girl's chin. The pink haired girl smiled weakly and rubbed her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" the girl said with a childlike innocence.  
  
The pink haired beauty's pink lips curved into a soft smile, but her brow furrowed a little. Telling the girl her real name would confuse the her...."My name is Black Lady," she said.  
  
"My name is Small Lady Serenity, but everybody calls me ChibiUsa," the girl said as she smiled brightly. Then ChibiUsa's face saddened and she looked down  
  
Black Lady raised an elegant eyebrow and knelt besides the pink haired child. "What's wrong? she asked.  
  
"You look like my Mama...you're both very beautiful and you have the same hairstyle..." ChibiUsa sniffed, "I miss my Mama."  
  
"My mother was always busy and she never loved me..." Black Lady muttered as the Wiseman's words came to her.  
  
"My Mama is busy too...but my Mama loves me!" ChibiUsa said. She knew that her mother adored her and would never leave her.   
  
Black Lady froze. This innocent child was so trustworthy of the mother she had so long ago given up on. Her mother never loved her or paid attention to her. The Wiseman showed her that...She only came to the Gates of Time in order to punish her so called friend. Now she was staring at her younger self who was still innocent and pure.  
  
"What is your mother like?" she whispered against her will.  
  
ChibiUsa thought for a moment. "My Mama is beautiful, kind, smart and loves me very much. She tucks me in at night, reads me stories and helps me become a lady," ChibiUsa said, her smile bright.  
  
Black Lady's red eyes flickered with emotions that she had so long forgotten. Her mother did those things...a soft kiss on her forehead and a loving word...  
  
The Wiseman said that her mother hated her. That she was embarrassed for her because she was not a proper lady. Instead that she was a scrawny brat with no power. Now she had everything she wanted. A long graceful figure like a lady and power beyond her dreams. But she lacked something...  
  
Love...  
  
She lacked her mother and father's love. Their loving hugs and words. She wanted to feel loved, instead she felt empty and cold. That warm feeling was no longer in her heart. Crystal tears escaped her blood red eyes and down her elegant face. She felt small arms around her. She looked down and saw the small girl giving her a hug.  
  
"You're crying," ChibiUsa said and hugged the lovely woman-child.   
  
Black Lady's tears continued to go down her cheeks. She missed her Mama and Papa. But she couldn't go back now...they'll hate her. She had harmed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Her future parents... She can't. Guilt made her heart heavy. They will never forgive her. The unforgivable actions will always haunt her. But....there was a way out....Her full pink mouth set in a straight line and her red eyes shined with determination. She hugged ChibiUsa and brought her mouth close to her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, ChibiUsa..." she whispered.   
  
ChibiUsa's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a choked cry. Black Lady let her go. The pink haired child sat on her knees and gasped for breath. Her dark uniform darkened slowly and ChibiUsa raised her small hand. The hand was stained with crimson. Her blood. Her big eyes looked at Black Lady whose face was clouded with raging emotions.   
  
"Why?" the pink haired girl whispered as tears welled up in her eyes again.   
  
Her crimson eyes fluttered for a moment as she tried to stay awake. The pink haired beauty that was Black Lady was burry with her vision. Then her eyes closed and she fell backwards. ChibiUsa hit the ground with a soft thud. Ruby red blood pooled around the dying Princess. Then Black Lady's figure grew faint as ChibiUsa took her last breath.  
  
Before Black Lady faded, she became smaller...the long pink hair became shorter, the long graceful body that Black Lady admired was gone...her eyes became large, but the innocence that had dwelled there was gone. They looked old and full of saddness laced with remorse. She was ChibiUsa once more....  
  
"I am so sorry for causing you sorrow, Mama, Papa and Senshi. Goodbye...." the fading Princess whispered and smiled as she faded out of existence.  
  
Now there will be no sorrow for any of them...the future has been changed....forever.   
  
******************  
  
A brief story. I was thinking what would happen if ChibiUsa met her older and darker self. Here is the product of my warped mind. ^_^ Disclaimers: SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! 


End file.
